


Autumn Trees

by SavioBriion



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2009. Autumn reminds Susan and Lucy of Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunenk/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to Clive Staples Lewis and Aslan.
> 
> Written at the request of Kunenk, who requested a fic featuring Susan, Lucy, and trees in autumn.

A chilly autumn wind blows through the garden, rustling the leaves of the trees. The fiery leaves hang suspended in the air for the space of a breath before falling to the ground, and Susan sighs.

She senses rather than sees Lucy sit down next to her. The youngest Pevensie sighs too.

"Sometimes, when the wind blows the leaves like that, I can almost imagine that a Dryad is going to appear," Lucy says softly.

"But there are no Dryads here, and there never will be," Susan responds sadly. "And we shall never see the Dryads or Hamadryads dancing in Narnia again either." Her hand fists in the fabric of her dress, so coarse and dull compared to Narnian cloth. She will never again feel Narnian cloth against her skin, never again talk to the magical inhabitants of Narnia or look upon Narnian stars, and the pain is almost too much to bear.

"Perhaps." Lucy opens the window wider, despite the chill; it seems to invigorate her somehow. "But Aslan didn't say we'd never see _him_ again, did he? We'll see him again someday, I'm sure of it."

Susan turns to look at her sister wonderingly. "How can you be so sure?"

The wind picks up again, and a golden leaf, its colour astoundingly similar to the colour of Aslan's mane, is caught by the wind, tossed and whirled around before being blown through the window. Lucy catches it and simply looks at it for a moment, before turning to face her sister and smiling.

"I have faith."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a café in an airport in India sometime around 3AM, so apologies for any incoherency.


End file.
